Nightmares
by invisiblelotus
Summary: Kinda fluffy one-shot of Cicero comforting the Listener, Jade, after she has a nightmare. Written during an all-nighter.


Hello everybody! I wanted to write something a little fluffy about Cicero and the Listener (Jade). I tried to show the more human side of the assassins and I hope I didn't fail miserably. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Jade let a blood curdling scream escape her mouth. "NO!" She was abruptly awake and grasping the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white. Feeling tears flow without her volition, she looked down at her hands. They were shaking worse than they had in a while.

She knew that it was only a dream- no, nightmare. But she couldn't shake the images of a burning sanctuary from her mind. The room still felt hot and sweat drenched the small brunette. She could still see their faces. Festus, Gabriella, Arnbjorn, Veezara. Astrid. But that wasn't the worst part...

The sound of quick footsteps echoed through the halls, drawing close to the Listener's bedroom. "LISTENER! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" A very concerned red head in a jester motley busted into the room.

Her head bolted up. "Cicero?" Jade choked out with a sob.

Within seconds Cicero was beside her. "Did sweet Jade have another nightmare?" The brunette nodded meekly. "Tell faithful Cicero about it. Perhaps it could help maybe a teensy bit?"

Cicero sat down on the bed with his legs crossed and watched Jade patiently. "It was back at Falkreath. Every detail. Each excruciating detail. Only difference was you and the Night Mother and everyone was all burnt up. Everyone was dead!" She put her head in her hands. It was strange how a cold blooded assassin was reduced to sobs by a simple dream. She should be fearless, and heartless too. Not some sniveling weakling. "By Sithis I'm pathetic."

The Keeper scoffed. "The Listener, PATHETIC? How could the DARING, BOLD, DANGEROUS, and oh so DEADLY Listener be pathetic? HA! Laughable." Golden eyes like daggers pierced into Jade's steel blue.

Jade sighed. "I guess no matter how much of a monster I've become I've still got some humanity and fear somewhere in me." It was nights like these that brought back thoughts of venerability and fear, which Jade normally lacked along with mercy and forgiveness.

Cicero grabbed Jade's hands and stared into her watery orbs. "What is it that the great and powerful Listener could be afraid of?"

"Im only afraid of losing you."

"Hmm?" The Keeper was a little bit stunned. The Listener's only fear was losing the Fool of Hearts?

"My dear Keeper, the thought of never seeing you again... It terrifies me." Jade squeezed Cicero's warm hands tightly.

"If that's all that worries Sweet Jade then Cicero shall never leave her side!" The Jester grinned at Jade.

"Cicero... I-" Jade looked down at her lap. A silver tear ran down her cheek to be caught by the Jester's thumb. He pulled her chin up gently until her eyes met his.

The Jester smirked inches from her face. "Sweet Jade worry not, for Cicero is yours until he breathes his last breath." He spoke in a low tone that brought a fresh wave of tears for Jade. She knew that was his way of saying 'I love you'. All restraint dissipated when Cicero crashed his chapped lips into Jade's soft and moist ones.

They practically melted into each others arms, holding on for dear life. It was strangely addictive, the way Cicero moved his lips in tandem to Jade's. He was mesmerizing, hypnotizing her and she couldn't get enough of their closeness. Their hearts were pouring out for each other, bleeding every emotion that they had been hiding for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Cicero."

She brushed a firey lock of hair behind his ear. All of a sudden that crazy smirk of his returned. Jade felt herself being gripped on her waist by the Jester. Without any warning Cicero was on top of her, propped up by his arms with the most intense look spread across his face.

The brunette breathed heavily, her heart about to burst from her chest. "Has Jade ever," he grinned madly, "heard of the tickle monster?" A look of surprise appeared upon Jade's freckled face.

"No! Don't you dare!" She pleaded with the Jester. He only laughed. "Ahaha! No!" Jade cried out as Cicero's deft hands ran across her body, causing her the worst agony. "P-please! Oh my- gah! Stop it right now Cicero!" He said nothing but only continued to tickled her until she was gasping for air.

"Cicero for the last damned time-What did I just walk in on?" A small figure stood at the door.

Cicero practically jumped off of the bed. "Eh- hehe. Why hello there unchild." He scratched behind his head nervously and stared at his feet.

"Oh, um. Hi Babette. We were just, uh..." Jade bit her lip.

The vampire raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two. "Was he... Tickling you?" The Keeper and Listener looked at the floor in shame. A giggle burst from Babette's lips to the couple's surprise. "That's absurd. Cicero, by the way, stop drying your, ehem, under garments on the fireplace." Jade snorted. "It's unsightly. I'll leave you weirdos to it." Babette winked and turned out the door.

Ciceo cackled and turned towards Jade. "I take it that sweet Jade doesn't like the tickle monster?" He put on a mock sad expression.

Jade glared and stood up to face the Jester. "No, the tickle monster is scary." She snaked her arms around Cicero's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Will you protect me from him?"

Cicero tensed and wrapped his arms tightly around Jade. "Why of course!" A confident look spread across his face. "Cicero will slay the WRETCHED THING if it dares to ever touch PRECIOUS Jade again! Oh yes! The merry Fool of Hearts will bathe in its BLOOD! And its heart will be a present for the SWEET Listener! Cicero will give it to you in a wooden box with a PRETTY, SHINY, red bow on it! Who wants to know how long I can make it SCREAM-"

Cicero's morbid rant was silenced by Jade's slender finger placed on his chapped lips. "Cicero."

"Sweet Jade?"

"Stay with me." Her Keeper simply nodded. And together they climbed into the bed and intertwined themselves together under the blankets to keep the nightmares at bay.


End file.
